


You Spin Me Right Round Baby Right Round like a Dryer baby Right Round Round Round

by sailortwilightt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is a secret camboy, Lets wash our sexy laundry at the public laundromat, M/M, and Keith finds his sexy laundry, and Lance is dtf but he’s embarrassed about it too, and it’s embarrassing for everyone, but who isn’t dtf Lance tbh, kiss my butt, klance, maybe smut, maybe soft, not a great idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortwilightt/pseuds/sailortwilightt
Summary: The laundromat in the apartment complex sucks ass so you gotta go across the street to the laundromat. A group of usuals become somewhat likely but unlikely friends, that become awkward friends when one emo starts to do fold laundry that’s not his. And this is sexy laundry too.





	1. Sorting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynn1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/gifts).



Laundry day. 

 

Living in an apartment complex that didn’t include a laundry and washing machines was... simply put, shit. 

 

Like, there are laundry machines and dryers at the community center of the complex but... there’s only three of each machine, and one out of two are always out of order, and they’re always in use. 

 

So, laundry day. Basically impossible at the complex. 

 

The only real option is to go to Voltron Wash’n’Dry that was across the street, or like Lance liked to call it, the washateria. 

 

You couldn’t do laundry on Sundays or Fridays, because everyone and their mama was there. It’s like everyone’s washing machine broke those days and everyone thought, oh hey, let’s go to the washateria.

 

The best days to do laundry was Thursday mornings, 6 in the morning, at best. Least amount of buzz, least amount of weirdos, and the most machines available. 

 

And Lance wasn’t the only one who knew of this best day. 

 

There was Katie, a nerdy kid who preferred to be known as Pidge instead. She discovered that Thursday was the best day to do laundry after she stayed up for a twenty-four hour game marathon that accidentally turned into a thirty-six hour one, and needed to do laundry. 

 

Another was Hunk. A big guy who might look intimidating if he wasn’t lugging morning burritos for you and the other usual 6 a.m. patrons. 

 

Another person was Shiro. No one really knew what it was that Shiro did, but he always walked in, bright and cheery with a “good morning, y’all”. Lance figures he was some sort of fitness guy, because, mmm, he was some good eye candy. 

 

There was Coran, the washateria owner, who seemed to make being a washateria owner a lot more fun than it should be. And Allura, the manager, who was always a sight for sore eyes. 

 

Lance thought that Allura and Shiro were a thing, until another dude was there with Allura, and he was doting all over her. He didn’t know much about the dude, except that his name was Lotor, and they made a very handsome couple. 

 

He was envious. Not because Allura was with a hot guy — Lance wasn’t really one to compare himself to other men — but because he wanted what they had. He wanted to be doted on, kissed and hugged in public. 

 

Maybe one day, but until then..

 

“Shut up about ‘washateria’. Shut up about about ‘washateria’, it’s called a ‘laundromat’, Lance.” Pidge grumbled, shoving some clothes into a tall dryer. 

 

“Hey, how about you fuck off? I call it whatever the fuck I want.” Lance huffed back.

 

“Guys, c’mon, it’s too early to argue.” Hunk whined. 

 

“Shut up, Hunk.” Pidge snipped. 

 

“Hey, don’t bring Hunk into this! Just cause of that, you ain’t getting help, Short Stack.” Lance stuck his tongue out at her while Pidge gaped at him in shock. 

 

The welcome chime to the washateria rang and they were welcomed by the familiar, “Good morning, y’all”. 

 

“Good morning, Shiro.” The three said in unison. 

 

Despite all their bickering, the group had become rather fond of each other. 

 

“Hey, Shiro, I got your burrito.” Hunk came up to him and handed him a warm, tenderly wrapped foil burrito. 

 

“Thanks! I always look forward to laundry day because of this.” He says, holding his burrito to his chest. 

 

The welcome chime rang again and Hunk grinned. “Hey, Keith!”

 

Lance shrunk between the dryers at the sound of the name. 

 

There was another person who would occasionally join their mornings. Keith, a pale, pasty emo with jet black hair, stormy eyes,

and a smooth voice that made sweet shivers run down his spine and—

 

“Got your burrito too, just in case.” Hunk handed another swaddle-wrapped burrito. 

 

“Thanks, man.” He murmured, before heading off to start his own laundry. 

 

Which is in the back, close to the dryers, where Lance was, supposedly, hiding out. 

 

“Hey Keith. I see Shiro dragged you out of bed bright and early.” Pidge chirped. 

 

Keith grumbled softly and set his burrito down, murmuring a hello to Pidge. And then his eyes met with Lance’s. “Lance.” He nodded. 

 

“Mullet.” Lance replied, before turning and picking up his basket. “I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna go home and take a power nap. However, it seems like others need it more than I do.” He said the last bit a little quietly, but still enough to egg an eye roll out of Keith. 

 

“‘Lura, I’m heading out! Make sure no one steals my stuff.” He calls as he heads out. 

 

Not that anyone wants to steal anyone else’s laundry, but... habit. 

 

In reality, they five of then — Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Lance — they all lived across the street in the same apartment complex. 

 

They all lived scattered around the complex, but still fairly close. Hunk was two doors down from Lance. Pidge was between them and up a story. Shiro was in another building, and Keith, who knew where Keith lived. 

 

There was also word that Keith was Shiro’s younger brother. Lance couldn’t see how they were related because they were polar opposites in personality, the way they dress, behavior. The only thing that sells it is how... good looking they are. 

 

Thirty minutes until his clothes was dry. Lance set a timer as he crossed the street and headed up the stairs to his apartment. He could take a twenty minute power nap, freshen up and head down. 

 

He flopped down in the couch of his living room and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

 

Twenty minutes accidentally turned into thirty-five because Lance clicked snooze, and he decided to do a five minute face mask before heading back. 

 

When he arrived, Hunk and Pidge were playing on their Switches, Shiro and Allura were chatting, Keith was folding his usual black laundry. 

 

Lance went to his machine, where he had two separate loads drying. One load was done, the other, he was horrified to find was missing. 

 

He set his hand on the door, the glass still warm. “Allura? Are you trying to play a prank on me?” He asked, looking to the two adults in the room. 

 

“What? Play a prank?” She questioned. 

 

“My clothes from one of my loads is missing.” He said, looking towards the two playing. “This isn’t funny guys, what did you do with my clothes?” He asked. 

 

Hunk paused the game and looked at Lance. “Lance, buddy, we’ve been playing Mario Kart the whole time.” Pidge nodded in agreement. 

 

“Well, someone took my laundry, because it’s not here, and I had two loads. It’s really not funny guys, seriously, who—“

 

“Um.” Keith spoke up, interrupting Lance. 

 

“Oh, great, ha ha, Keith, very funny—“ Lance turned to look at Keith and he froze. 

 

Lance embarrassing himself was one of the things he hated to do the most. Embarrassing himself in front of cute people was on top of that. 

 

However, he wanted to be swallowed by a black hole, teleported to another galaxy, another plane of existence, seeing Keith holding Lance’s favorite pair of skimpy, silky, black, lacy lingerie in his hands. 

 

“Is this... yours?”


	2. Colors & Whites

Maybe if Shiro hadn’t woke him up so early in the fucking morning, maybe he would have collected the right laundry. 

 

Maybe if he wasn’t such a night person, he would have noticed that most, if not all, the laundry he was folding didn’t look like his laundry at all. 

 

But no. Keith was the most nightly night owl you could find and he was up too early in the morning to notice that he took out Lance’s laundry instead of his own laundry. And he noticed this much too late, so late, until he was holding a pretty pair of black lace panties. 

 

Surely, these belonged to a woman, but no one else but them have been here. Nothing clicked into place until Lance started talking. 

 

“Well, someone took my laundry, because it’s not here, and I had two loads. It’s really not funny guys, seriously, who—“

 

“Um.” He spoke up. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off the garment and how delicate it felt in his hands, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lance’s shoulders drop.

 

“Oh, great, ha ha, Keith, very funny—“ He slowly turned around to face Keith but he cut off once he fully faced him. 

 

“Is this... yours?” Keith asked, finally tearing his eyes from the garment to look up at Lance. 

 

Lance gaped for words and Keith could see a blush creeping up his neck and to his ears. “Y-You!” He stomped forward and snatched the panties from his hands, before shoving it under some of his other folded laundry. “Do you just grab other people’s laundry?” Lance asked, trying to make his voice sound solid. 

 

Keith took a step back. “I just grabbed the laundry and started folding, I—“ he shook his head. “No! No, no, I don’t, I just saw black and thought it was mine!” 

 

Lance grabbed his laundry basket and hastily shoved the clothes in the basket, trying to remove all his laundry off the folding table as fast as possible. He picked up the folded laundry and threw the unfolded laundry on top. 

 

“Sure, whatever.” Lance huffed out, embarrassment bubbling in his gut. He picked up his basket and hoisted it on his hip. “Watch your laundry, otherwise Mullet will get his hands on it.” 

 

“Lance.” Keith sighed, trying to defend his sleep deprived mind, but Lance wouldn’t listen.

 

The male just set his laundry as far away as possible from Keith and collected his other load into the other basket, hoisted them up and rushing off. 

 

“Lance, it’s a misunderstanding.” Shiro tried as Lance walked by, but he was briskly welcomed with a farewell and he was well on his way back to the complex. 

 

It was silent for a while, then everyone looked at Keith. 

 

“Nice going, Keith.” Pidge piped in. 

 

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Keith grumbles, rubbing his head and turning to grab his laundry. Which he was sure was his because it was the only left in the proximity. 

 

“Just because it was black, doesn’t mean it was yours. You should always double check, Keith. Had it not been Lance’s, there could have been more trouble.” Allura stated. 

 

“I know, I know.” Keith murmurs, bringing his own laundry down. 

 

Had it been not been Lance... It made him wonder who that underwear belonged to. It could have quite possibly been someone else’s, that was left in the machine and mixed in into Lance’s clothes when he dried it. 

 

But wouldn’t that mean that he would decline to owning the underwear?

 

The one time Keith bothered to fold his laundry here, he made a fool of himself. He opted to throw his laundry into his basket and head back home. The same complex the others lived in, right across from Lance, actually. 

 

As far as Keith knew, Lance didn’t live with any women. Sure, he had many people come in and out of his place, but they always came out within the same day. No one ever stayed long enough to leave their _underwear_ behind . 

 

Did he have a girlfriend? He would have noticed, wouldn’t he?

 

Keith made it to his apartment, abandoning his basket by the front door and going to his bed. He turned on his heel at the foot of his bed and let himself flop back. 

 

The scene replayed in his mind. It was lacy, intricate roses designed into the lace. The panties were silky in the right spots, the front half and the back half held together by silky, black bows on each hip. 

 

Keith purses his lips together as he dares to imagine Lance in the panties. Lance in lingerie was... a hard to sight to imagine, but a sight to behold. 

 

Lance always wore baggy shirts over skinny jeans. So while he couldn’t exactly imagine much of his top half, he could definitely imagine the bottom half. 

 

The panties would hug his waist and his butt so nicely, and just to see, just to feel all of Lance’s skin under his fingertips... Press kisses against legs, inner thighs, and gently pull at those bows, throwing the dainty garment to the side, and...

 

Keith sat up. Having a Gay Fantasy about his neighbor wasn’t ideal. Especially when he didn’t want to do anything with you after you found his stash of secret lingerie. 

 

Assuming, it’s his. 

 

Keith shook his head and pushed himself off the bed. A cold shower should wash away his steamy thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Lance has all his laundry folded. Neatly folded, or hung, exactly in place. All regular clothes was put away. As for the rest of his laundry, his special laundry... that was properly hung with it’s matching pair and was neatly waiting in the closet for it’s next moment to be worn. 

 

There was a teeny, tiny, little, just a minor, itty bitty secret that Lance had. You see, he was a camboy. 

 

He had been doing it for a couple years now, and he’s got himself a fan base. Lance was always a bit conceited and he figured he could sell his body for money, but not literally. Becoming a camboy was a spur of the moment type of thing, and he was surprised by the turn out. 

 

After a couple months, he started earning money for his videos, and would start taking requests. They would ask for specific clothes, lingerie, for him to say specific phrases, even a shout-out. Different toys and positions. The more he did it, the more fun he started to have. 

 

Nearly all of his viewers were men, and honestly, he liked being in their spotlight. While their infatuation was only short lived, he lived for it. He also loved to read the praises his viewers would give him. 

 

Lance hasn’t dated a man in his bisexual career, but it made him wonder if he would be a part of their spotlight the same way his viewers made him. 

 

It also made him wonder, would his partner make him stop being a camboy? Would they be okay with Lance playing with lingerie and stuffing himself with dildos in front of a camera? 

 

He sighed softly and looked at his closet of lingerie and costumes. And it made him think of Keith. 

 

Keith was close to figuring out his secret. He was lucky it was only just a single set of lingerie and nothing else. He couldn’t imagine what he would have done had there been more. Still... how embarrassing. 

 

It makes Lance wonder... what does Keith think? Does Keith think that they belong to a girl? Or does he think that they belong to Lance? Hopefully, it’s the former rather than the latter. Camboy Lance was a menace, meanwhile real Lance was... a bit embarrassed. 

 

Lance shook the thoughts away and he went to his closet, picking out a black silk robe and laying it across the bed. He then sifted through his sets, trying to pick out a specific set for tonight. 

 

He decided to go for deep blue faux leather teddy. Spaghetti string and a zipper that started from the chest and went down, deep between his legs and up his ass, stopping just above it. There was some ruffles of lace at his hips, accentuating his hips and his thighs. Playful and sexy, with added small fishnet stockings to complete the look. 

 

Lance took a shower and cleaned himself up, making sure he was fully primed and shaved for tonight’s show. A hot, steamy shower that relaxed his muscles and bones, followed by being lathered in a candlelit rose scented bubble bath. 

 

Lance was fully invested into self-care. He had to take care of himself in order to take care of others. He slathered some glitter lotion all across his body, humming a soft tune. 

 

Lance might have been embarrassed earlier today, but Camboy Lance was going to use that scenario to it’s fullest. A chance to milk a good opportunity, and play a fun scene in his mind. 

 

He got dressed into the faux leather teddy and the stockings, slipping his robe on. He set up his toys and the camera before sitting down and logging into his account. 

 

[ _lalaloverboi69_ is now online!]


	3. Water Setting - Medium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _lalaloverboi69_ is online! Viewer discretion is advised!

Viewers slowly started to filter in, and while most fans wanted to get on with the show and get their quick jerk off, Lance wasn’t the type to give a quick fix. 

 

He loved to talk about his day. Today started with how he nearly got caught by He Who Won’t Be Named at the Moment. Many of his viewers spoke about what they would do if they knew that Lance was a camboy that was going to their laundromat. 

 

Kisses, being bent over the folding table and fucking from behind. Lance couldn’t help but let out a sultry laugh. Really pretty scenarios that played on his mind very well, except for one thing.

 

It was Keith. 

 

Lance refused to come to terms how... handsome Keith was. With his stupid milky skin, his stormy eyes that seemed to eat him alive, with hair long enough he could grasp by the handful. Fuck, he hated it so much. 

 

He hated how handsome Keith was, he was rocking his hips against his chair, fantasizing what it would be like to be pressed up again the folding table and kissed mercilessly, until his lips were swollen and his lungs were aching for oxygen. 

 

Lance stood up from his chair and started to swing his hips with the music, walking around this chair, envisioning Keith and giving him a show. 

 

He pulled the lazy knot of his robe and swung the silk belt, shrugging his shoulders lightly so his robe could slip off his shoulders, pooling in the crook of his elbows to show off his teddy. He stopped right in front of the camera, turning his back to the viewers, letting his robe stoop lower, so they could see that the zipper of his teddy could show off his ass really well. 

 

The chat was getting flooded with comments and requests, but Lance was oblivious, living out his fantasy. He danced, giving his imaginary companion a lap dance. One hand was running through his hair, the other started to unzip at his chest. 

 

It was a tortuous tease for his viewers and his mind. Gloves hands roamed his waist, whispering what he could only imagine were sweet, but dirty words of encouragement. The zipper was coming lower, down his abdomen, need pooling lower inside. 

 

He carefully unzipped himself until he was able to pull his dick out, hard and pushing nearly erect against his abdomen. Lance let out a little sigh — he doesn’t remember the last time he felt this hard. 

 

Lance sat in his chair, his legs wide, putting up a good show for his viewers. His rocked his hips against his chair, his hand wrapping around his dick and gave himself a couple gentle strokes. The worst part of this was that the soft moans that slipped through his lips were not faked. 

 

Praises flooded the chat room and he could skim some of them, biting his lip at the ones he managed to read in their entirety. He sighed and leaned his head back against the chair, stroking himself gently, torturously. 

 

Lance could feel himself ache, feel himself throbbing, and imagining himself bent over, getting stuffed with a dick. He’s never had a dick inside him before, but god, he couldn’t help but wish for one now. 

 

Lance stood up, his robe abandoned on the chair as he turned around and wiggled his butt at the camera. His zipper was below the base of his cock, so he leaned forward a bit and pulled it from behind, showcasing off his ass. 

 

Small pings that went off through his music notified him of chat messages, higher pitched ones were of coins being tossed at him, that would later be exchanged for actual money. Without looking at the screen, he could tell that both were overlapping under the sound of his music. 

 

While Lance wanted to tease his viewers more, he didn’t know how much he could tease himself. So while he would probably play with a vibrator or some beads, he opted for one of his favorite toys. 

 

Lance wishes he could just stuff himself and ride the dildo until he fucked his brains out, but unfortunately, his body demanded to be prepped. He poured lube over his fingers and he started with one. 

 

His middle finger went around the rim of his hole, before slowly pushing in, up to the first knuckle. He pursed his lips and he had to stop himself from going any further any faster. He teased himself with one finger, one knuckle deep, before slowly pushing his finger in deeper. 

 

He continued as far as his finger could go and he let out a shaky sigh, looking up at the camera with a playful smile. Of course, while he’d like to forget he had viewers, he still had to look at the camera and look pretty. 

 

One finger turned into two, and he curled his fingers inward, pressing against that tender spot within him that made him gasp. He loved that spot, hitting it one or twice made him shiver and his cock drop with precum. He was sure to rub his precum onto his head and bite his bottom lip. 

 

He stretched his fingers inside him, prepping himself for a toy. He would usually go for a vibrator and tease the camera a little bit, but Lance couldn’t put a finger on why he was so damn needy tonight. Tonight, he was going to go with one of his favorites, a squirting dildo, using cum-like lube. Made the sensation at least a little bit real. 

 

Lance slowly brought his fingers out from in him, bringing the toy on screen and he made some of the cum lube dribble up like precum. He smiled and he licked it up slowly, before wrapping his lips over the tip and hollowing his cheeks. 

 

Lance has never sucked a dick before, but he thinks he’s had so much practice with his toys, that he hopes that when the chance comes, he’ll blow his guy’s head off. 

 

He swirled his tongue around the head, simply imaging the type of reaction he’d get from a man, let alone Keith. He licked and sucked this dildo until his jaw ached, and pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva from the tip to his lips. 

 

More praise flooded the chat and he gave a breathy laugh. 

 

“You boys are so sweet,” he coos. “Do you guys want to come with me?” He asks sweetly. 

 

More praise and approval fills the chat and he smirks. 

 

“So needy, boys. Come with me then.” He replies, taking his toy in his hands and he moves his chair, making his way to the bed. 

 

The bed was in view of the camera, and bless the technology that was his camera that helped zoom in and focus on its own. The image focused on him as he propped himself up on his knees and wiggles his butt. He slips the strands of his teddy and he throws it offscreen, leaving him nude and just his stockings. 

 

Lance wiggles his butt and gives himself a playful spank, before leaning over and flashing his butt at everyone. He then picked up his toy and gave it a quick lubing with his mouth, before bringing it to his ass. 

 

He teased himself, sliding the toy between his cheeks, pressing it against his sensitive hole. Lance wanted to tease himself more but he honestly really couldn’t wait much longer. He made some more cum lube come from his toy and he started to push into himself. 

 

The stretch was much different compared to his fingers, but god, he welcomed it with a moan. He slowly brought his toy deeper, coating it with more lube the further it went inside. 

 

It took a hot minute, but the base was finally at Lance’s ass, and he loved it. He felt full and stretched, his knees shaky, and he only wished he was being praised, hands caressing his hips. 

 

Lance let out a shaky huff, glancing back at the camera. “Feels so full,” he murmurs. “Come and fuck me.” He coos, reaching for the base of the toy and pulling it back, before pushing back in. 

 

Lance picked up a steady pace, a slow and gentle one. He arched his back, giving a good view as he fucked himself. He increased the speed slowly, pushing himself up on his knees, so his other hand could be free. He fucked himself with one hand, while he gave his own dick some strokes itself. 

 

“F-Fuck,” he panted. Lance let the toy go and he flipped himself on his back, lifting his hips up and holding himself up with his feet. He continued to fuck himself, somewhat exaggerating his moans. “Gah... god, t-that feels so good...”

 

Lance increased the speed and the more he fucked himself, the more he pushed himself over the edge. He became noisier as he came close to his climax, using his squirter to imitate his imaginary partner coming inside him and groaning deeply as he came all over his chest. 

 

Lance let himself down and panted for air for a couple seconds, before he pulled the toy out of him gently. He pushed himself to sit up and he giggled at the mess he made. 

 

“Whoops, I’m a little messy.” He winks and picks some up with a finger, and licking it off his finger. “Yum.” 

 

Lance cleans up a bit with a nearby towel and he puts his robe back on. “Well gentlemen, thank you for joining me this on this lovely and lusty night. Have a good night~”

 

[_lalaloverboi69_ is now offline]

 

* * *

 

Lance took a quick shower to rinse off, and he cleaned up his toys and the clothes he managed to get all over the place. 

 

He got dressed in a baggy tee and some pajama pants before he got into his bed, landing into his mountain of pillows with a content sigh. 

 

Lance went to bed comfy, humming softly. He’s still in the afterglow of his self-fuck, but he can’t believe he just fucked himself to the thought of Keith.


End file.
